


Ten Steps Forward

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Philosophical Debate - Freeform, Ten Forward, guinan saving the human race? It's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Guinan has an unwanted guest in Ten Forward. A very mischievous being with but a letter for a name.





	Ten Steps Forward

Ten Forward was empty. Only an hour ago, it had been a crowded with merry Starfleet crew members, drinking and chatting the night away. But duty calls as does sleep.

Only one remained.

Guinan stood behind the bar, polishing glasses, not because they needed to be polished but because she need something to do. Of course if she wanted real entertainment she could simply take a trip to the holodeck. No, polishing glasses was not only a time-honored bar-keep tradition but also a great way to facilitate deep thought. Guinan found it all very meditative.Especially after a long day of listening to the troubles of the crew which, while tiring, was a rewarding task.

Guinan traded out a clean glass for a smudged one, setting the freshly polished one back in line with the rest and going to work on the next glass.

Something changed. Guinan could feel it like electricity in the air. Someone was here. Not someone human but something much worse. She could feel their presence like a spider feels a fly caught in its web.

“What are you doing here?” she said, not looking up from her glass.

“That’s no way to greet a person!” Q exclaimed, hopping off the bar stool he had just materialized onto. “Especially not an old friend.”

Guinan scoffed, “Since when have we been friends?”

“My, my, how human minded of you to use the word when,” Q said, “As if the concept of time has any hold on us. Frankly I think you’re around these humans too often.”

“You’re one to talk,” Guinan quipped. She reached for another glass.

“Excuse me,” Q put his hands on his hips, “I’m not just here for fun and games you know. I have a very important decision to make.”

“Ah yes,” Guinan said, “The fate of the human race. And how is that going?”

Q sat down on the barstool, resting his chin on his fist, pensive. He didn’t speak for a long time. Of course it was only a few seconds to them. But to anyone else, to anyone human, it may have been a lot longer. “I don’t see it. I don’t see what’s so good about humanity.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Just look at them!” Q said explosively, “They’re self-destructive! With all that killing, persecution, and irrational thinking, it’s a wonder they even made it to their moon and back!” He shook his head. “With every two steps forward the human race takes, they always manage to take one step back. What’s the point in supporting them if they keep destroying themselves like this?”Q slumped back into his chair. “They are guilty, I’m afraid. The trial will be a quick one.” Q looked to Guinan as if he expected her to say something.

She didn’t say a word.

They stared at each other, two ancient ones face to face, between them they shared more years than anyone on the Enterprise had lived or ever would live.

Guinan held up a dirty glass. “When you look at this, what do you see?”

Q leaned in, squinting. “A dirty cup. Nothing more.”

Guinan shrugged. “I guess I can’t keep anything from you. You’re right. That’s exactly what it is. But you know,” she began to polish the cup, “No matter how dirty it gets you can always bet that-” she held up the now clean glass, “the cup will end up clean at the end of the day.”

Q rolled his eyes. “What is this? A thinly veiled metaphor?”

“There’s no veils here,” Guinan said, “I’m just pointing out that as dirty as the glass can become it can still be useful. It would  be foolish to throw it out after one use don’t you think?”

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Do you?” Guinan said, her eyes narrowing. “Cause from where I’m standing, I’m not so sure.”

Q’s gaze moved from the glass to Guinan incredulously. “A material object is different from a race of creatures.”

“You’re right! See, I really can’t keep anything from you.”

“Can you manage to speak to me without the condescending tone?” Q pouted.

Guinan shrugged. “If someone acts like a child I treat them like one.”

“Oh come now, no need to get nasty.”

Guinan rolled her eyes. “Maybe one of these days you’ll take all of this seriously.”

“I sincerely hope not.”

“Then at the very least I hope you understand what I’m saying,” Guinan said. “Humans have potential. You might discover that once you hang around them enough.”

“Yes,” Q said, “I know.” There was something about the tone of Q’s voice. It was an intricate weaving of devious and sagacious. There was power behind it.

Guinan stared Q down. One old god to another. Finally she said, “You’re making the right decision.”

“We’ll see about that,” Q said. Then he was gone.

Guinan slung the rag over her shoulder with a sigh, leaning against the bar. “I need a vacation.”


End file.
